Randomness to the Max
by twilightnite
Summary: How does the flock act when they're not on the run or being hunted? Well, what would you do if were them? Features OOC charaters, randomness, creepy thoughts, explosions, Faxness, The Love Doctor,Hello Kitty Bubble Soap, and Monty Python.
1. Disclaimer

**AIM: Maximum Ride style**

**I don't own Maximum Ride at all…-sigh-**

**I don't own Max, Angel, Fang, Iggy, Nudge or the Gasman.**

**I don't own AIM.**

**I **_**do**_** however, own this plot.**

**There you go, my disclaimer! Please tell me what you think about this story!**

**Thanks!**

**Kate**


	2. How'd you come up with that?

**AIM: Maximum Ride Style**

**I haven't seen any other stories like this, so I wrote one of my own.**

**So I got bored and wrote a story about MR having AIM? So what?! XD OOC characters. I need help with the screen names though, mine suck. If you have any ideas please send them in a review!**

Max: _maxiepoo2  
_Fang: **blackfang  
**Angel: _angelicangel06  
_Nudge: NuDgEwAsHeRe  
Iggy:**blindbat14  
**The Gasman:**_ gasmask_**

* * *

**Ch. 1: How'd you come up with that?!**

* * *

_maxiepoo2: hello? this is weird….IS ANYONE HERE AT ALL?!_

**blackfang: don't yell, it hurts**

_maxiepoo2: oh, sry_

**blackfang: maxiepoo2? how'd u come up with that?**

_maxiepoo2: angel_

**blackfang: ah.**

GASMASK HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

_**gasmask: hey everyone!**_

_maxiepoo2: hello_

**blackfang: hey**

_**gasmask: maxiepoo2? blackfang? nice sn's guys**_

**blackfang: look who's talking**

_**gasmask: hey man, why ya gotta be like that? why?**_

_maxiepoo2: ??_

**blackfang: take a look at your sn before you mock ours**

_**gasmask: fine**_

**blackfang: fine**

_**gasmask: fine!**_

**blackfang: fine!**

_**gasmask: FINE!**_

_maxiepoo2: c'mon guys! break it up! remember the last time you broke the table in the living room?_

**blackfang: …**

_**gasmask: …**_

**maxiepoo2: i thought so! **

NUDGEWASHERE HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

ANGELICEANGEL06 HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

_angelicangel06: hello?_

**blackfang: hello angel**

_maxiepoo2: hi angel!_

_**gasmask: AAANNGGEELL!!**_

NuDgEwAsHeRe: that's my line!!

_**gasmask: so I can't shout my sister's name if i feel like it?**_

NuDgE wAs HeRe: well……

_angelicangel06: hey max?_

_maxiepoo2: yes angel?_

_angelicangel06: are they gonna-_

NuDgE wAs HeRe: AAAANNNGGGEEELLLL!!

NuDgE wAs HeRe: there, now I said it! ha! haha! hahaha!

_**gasmask: so?**_

NuDgE wAs HeRe: so? what do you mean 'so'?!

**blackfang: hey, c'mon. stop.**

BLINDBAT14 HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

**blindbat14: what's that banging?**

_**gasmask: hey iggy, it's coming from max's room**_

NuDgE wAs HeRe: no, it's coming from the living room!

_**gas-mask: no, max's room!!**_

_maxiepoo2: jfwioepqhnjiepanveojpvnerjvner_

**blackfang: max??**

_maxiepoo2: what? vewqjobrep_

**blackfang: what's the banging?**

_angelicangel06: what does 'vewqjobrep' mean?_

_angelicangel06: why are you banging your head against your computer desk?_

**blackfang: max?**

_maxiepoo2: ow my head hurts….anyways. can you guys at least TRY to get along for more than 2 sec.s? it's very stressful._

**blindbat14: that would be nice**

**blackfang: yes, it would be**

_**gasmask: like that could happen**_

**blackfang: gasman…**

_maxiepoo2: -twitches-_

_angelicangel06: -gulp-_

NuDgE wAs HeRe: i am so confused!!

_**gasmask: suprise surprise**_

_maxiepoo2: -twitches again-_

_maxiepoo2: FOR 2 SECONDS! THAT'S ALL I ASK OF YOU! PLEASE!!_

**blindbat14: x.x**

**blackfang: ……**

_**gasmask: O.O**_

NuDgE wAs HeRe: o.O

_angelicangel06: max's mad..-sniffle-_

_maxiepoo2: sry angel –glares at gasman, fang, & nudge-_

_maxiepoo2: u 3 on the other hand…._

_**gasmask: please don't kill us or suck out my brain! Take iggy instead!**_

**blindbat14: and I became part of this how…?**

_**gasmask: hey, don't look at me!**_

_**gasmask: hey, how are you reading this anyways?!**_

**blindbat14: I have nudge reading it out loud. For once I appreciate her talkative-ness**

_maxiepoo2: i leave u all to work out your problems. i'll be passed out in my room if u need me._

MAXIEPOO2 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

**blindbat14: hey, does anyone know what my sn is? I honestly have no clue**

**blackfang: blindbat14**

**blinbat14: WHAT?! GASMAN!! THAT'S THE LAST TIME YOU PICK OUT MY SN!!**

_**gasmask: well SORRY!! besides, it wasn't me!!**_

NuDgE wAs HeRe: this is the weirdest convo EVER!!

**blackfang: i second that**

_angelicangel06: uh, I think I'm gonna check on max…_

NuDgE wAs HeRe: k!

_**gasmask: hold on there little girl**_

_**gasmask: there's still the matter of the sn's u came up with 4 us…**_

**blindbat14: seriously, blindbat14?!**

_angelicangel06: haha, about that, uh… i gotta go! See ya!_

(The next few responses are simultaneous)

_**gasmask: ANGEL!!**_

**blindbat14: ANGEL!!**

**blackfang: ANGEL!!**

NuDgE wAs HeRe: HI ANGEL!!

ANGELICANGEL06 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

NUDGEWASHERE HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

BLACKFANG HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

BLINDBAT14 HAS LEFT THE CHAT ROOM

GASMASK HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

MAXIEPOO2 HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

_maxiepoo2: ok, I'm back_

_maxiepoo2: hello??_

_maxiepoo2: guys?!_

_maxiepoo2: -looks around and finds flock chasing angel around-_

_maxiepoo2: hey! What did I say about those 2 seconds?!_

_maxiepoo2: fine_

MAXIEPOO2 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

* * *

**So there you go. The weirdest story you have ever read. What'd ya think? Should I continue it? I have plans for later chapters, so I really wanna know what you think.**

**As for the screen names. I like most of the screen names I have…. I just wanna know if you think I should change any of the ones I already have. (Like Nudge, Iggy, and the Gasman's. I really like Max, Fang, and Angel's.)**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**Kate **


	3. Oh sure, pick on the blind kid!

**AIM: Maximum Ride Style**

**After short deliberation, I've decided to keep the screen names as they are. :D For now. XD Here's the list of screen names again so you don't forget.**

Max: _maxiepoo2  
_Fang: **blackfang  
**Angel: _angelicangel06  
_Nudge: NuDgEwAsHeRe  
Iggy: **blindbat14  
**The Gasman:_** gasmask**_

* * *

**Ch 2: Oh sure, pick on the blind kid!**

* * *

_**gasmask: well that was fun.**_

**blindbat14: right**

NuDgE wAs HeRe: uh-huh, totally

**blackfang: that was fun? that was to weirdest thing ever!**

NuDgE wAs HeRe: ur point?

**blackfang: whatever**

**blindbat14: hu gusy?**

**blackfang: does it matter to u nudge?**

_**gasmask: u guys r weird!**_

**blindbat14: ugys!**

NuDgE wAs HeRe: yes it does! u had no point!

_**gasmask: ??**_

**blinbat14: YUSG!!**

_**gasmask: ??**_

**blackfang: iggy?**

NuDgE wAs HeRe: 'yusg'?

**blackfang: iggy? what's wrong?**

_**gasmask: y r u writing all weird?**_

**blindbat14: -grr-**

**blindbat14: ok, I was trying to write 'guys' but somebody -nudge- wasn't there to help so I had no clue what I was writing**

_**gasmask: cuz ur blind**_

**blindbat14: -grr-**

_**gasmask: well, it's true**_

**blackfang: sry bud, but it is**

NuDgE wAs HeRe: u r the blind kid….

MAXIEPOO2 HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

_maxiepoo2: ??_

_**gasmask: well he IS blind…**_

**blindbat14: oh sure! pick on the blind kid! don't worry! it's fine! IT'S NOT LIKE HE CAN SEE YOU!**

_maxiepoo2: i can't leave anyone alone can i?_

**blackfang: no**

_**gasmask: nope**_

NuDgE wAs HeRe: nu-uh

**blindbat14: probably not**

_maxiepoo2: -sigh-_

_maxiepoo2: the day u get along is the day pigs fly_

NuDgE wAs HeRe: u mean pigs don't fly?!

_maxiepoo2: -sigh-_

_**gasmask: not yet….wahahahaha**_

**blackfang: right……**

**blinbat14: u never know**

**blindbat14: the School may be working on it as we speak…**

NuDgE wAs HeRe: O.O -scream-

_**gasmask: -gulp-**_

**blackfang: ouch. I think I just went deaf**

**blackfang: thanks nudge**

**blackfang: ……and iggy**

_**gasmask: ok then**_

**blindbat14: there's that banging again**

_**gasmask: sure blind kid**_

NuDgE wAs HeRe: right blind kid

**blackfang: thanks blind kid**

**blindbat14: -grr- sqbav9pqsnipasdji wfnhip**

_maxiepoo2: dnsipcdsevguiw38t_

NuDgE wAs HeRe: ??

_**gasmask: STOP IT WITH THE BANGING!!**_

**blackfang: hold on, I'll back in a sec**

NuDgE wAs HeRe: k!

BLACKFANG HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

_maxiepoo2: FANG NO!_

**blindbat14: there r strange noises coming from max's room….**

_**gasmask: umm…..**_

NuDgE wAs HeRe: o.O

_maxiepoo2: fang don't u dare!_

_maxipoo2: FANG!_

_maxiepoo2: DON'T POKE ME!!_

**blindbat14: so that's all that was going on?**

NuDgE wAs HeRe: i hope so

_**gasmask: what do u mean 'i hope so'?**_

NuDgE wAs HeRe: uh…….

**blindbat14: uh………**

NuDgE wAs HeRe: well…

**blindbat14: i'll tell u later**

NuDgE wAs HeRe: IGGY!!

BLACKFANG HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

**blackfang: -ahem-**

**blackfang: now that that's settled-**

_**gasmask: where's angel?**_

_maxiepoo2: she's asleep_

_**gasmask: y?**_

_maxiepoo2: ...because she's tired?_

NuDgE wAs HeRe: k, that works 4 me. let's go back to picking on the blind kid!

**blackfang: whatever… -.-**

_**gasmask: yea!**_

_maxiepoo2: ..._

**blindbat14: oh come on!**

* * *

**Poor Iggy! They just can't leave the poor blind kid alone can they? XD**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Kate**


	4. Why do we have AIM?

**AIM: Maximum Ride style**

**Hey again! Someone told me that I should have a point for this story, and I don't really know what the purpose of the story is. To have fun? To make a joke/funny story? In this chapter, they reveal the reason that they have AIM.**

Max: _maxiepoo2  
_Fang: **blackfang  
**Angel: _angelicangel06  
_Nudge: NuDgE wAs HeRe  
Iggy: **blindbat14  
**The Gasman:_** gasmask**_

* * *

**Ch. 3: Why do we have AIM?**

* * *

NuDgE wAs HeRe: hey max?

_maxiepoo2: yes nudge?_

NuDgE wAs HeRe: y do we have AIM?

**blindbat14: i was beginning to wonder the same thing**

**blackfang: me 2**

_**gasmask: me 3**_

_angelicangel06: y do we?_

_maxiepoo2: well…_

_maxiepoo2: here's the simplest reason i can come up with, ready?_

_**gasmask: yea**_

**blindbat14: yep**

_angelicangel06: yes!_

NuDgE wAs HeRe: uh-huh!

**blackfang: ready? ok…**

_maxiepoo2: -rolls eyes-_

_maxiepoo2: anyways, think about it this way. u got separated from the flock-_

_**gasmask: y would we be separated from the flock?**_

NuDgE wAs HeRe: yeah, y?

_maxiepoo2: that's just an example_

**blackfang: go on**

_maxiepoo2: i'm trying_

_angelicangel06: don't wry max, i'm listening!_

_maxiepoo2: so u got separated from the flock, u don't kno where to go. so u land and look around. then u notice a library. u go in, go on a comp and log on to AIM. and BAM u should have instant access to the flock. there u go, that's our reason 4 AIM_

_maxiepoo2: besides, I thought it'd be fun_

**blackfang: works 4 me**

_**gasmask: anything max says works for u**_

NuDgE wAs HeRe: yea

**blackfang: hey!**

**blindbat14: sry bud, it's true! Ha eat ur words!!**

**blackfang: ??**

_maxiepoo2: we_

NuDgE wAs HeRe: we??

_maxiepoo2: we/whatever_

NuDgE wAs HeRe: oh!

NuDgE wAs HeRe: but y go to a library?

_maxiepoo2: please nudge, just work with me for a minute!_

_**gasmask: so that's why we have AIM?**_

_maxiepoo2: yup_

**blackfang: ok……**

**blindbat14: it's still a bit odd tho**

_angeliangel06: but it's fun!!_

NuDgE wAs HeRe: yea, i agree w/ angel

**gasmask: me 2**

**blackfang: is there a reason we're having these pointless conversations?**

_maxiepoo2: oh live a little!_

**blindbat14: yea, loosen up and have some fun!**

**blackfang: yes, but what YOU –points at iggy- call fun is blowing up erasers and what not**

**blackfang: btw, u still owe me 20 bucks for whatever it is u bought for that bomb**

**blindbat14: Hehehe**

_maxiepoo2: YOU BOUGHT HIM A BOMB?!_

**blackfang: well, not a BOMB, just some parts for it**

_maxiepoo2: fine, you bought him parts for a BOMB and then you yell at him for building a bomb and detonating it! how does that work?!_

**blackfang: what do you mean 'how does that work'?**

_maxiepoo2: when u bought him bomb parts u basically okayed the bomb!_

_maxiepoo2: u can't yell at him for something you already okayed!_

**blackfang: I did not!**

_**gasmask: yea, ya kinda did**_

**blackfang: -glares- thanks gassy**

**blindbat14: should i tell her why we built the bomb?**

_maxiepoo2: WE?!_

_angelicangel06: :)_

NuDgE wAs HeRe: XD

**blindbat14: yep, we. Well, gassy, fang and i**

_maxiepoo2: FANG! u liar!_

**blackfang: liar? Wtf?**

_angelicangel06: wut does wtf 'mean'?_

NuDgE wAs HeRe: nothing!

_**gasmask: doesn't it mean-**_

_maxiepoo2: GASSY NO!_

_maxiepoo2: ok, fang ur not a LIAR, ur just confusing. and weird_

**blackfang: how am I weird?**

_maxiepoo2: nvm -sigh-_

_angelicangel06: don't hit ur head on your desk max!_

NuDgE wAs HeRe: too late!

* * *

**Well, ok fine, it was weird, but the next chapters are funnier! (I hope.) Thanks for reading!**

**Kate**


	5. Fine! Shut up

**AIM: Maximum Ride style**

**Wow, I haven't updated this in forever, but I am now because one of my friends yelled at me for not writing more, so here you go.**

**My friend Kat gets credit for the idea. :)**

**Ah yes, before I forget, Nudge's new screen name is 'zealous', which is just another word for** "somewhat along the lines of unreservedly enthusiastic **(Thanks** Aly-ATeenageGirl !)

Max: _maxiepoo2  
_Fang: **blackfang  
**Angel: _angelicangel06  
_Nudge: zealous  
Iggy: **blindbat14  
**The Gasman: **_gasmask_**

* * *

**Ch. 4: Fine. Shut up.**

* * *

_**gasmask: fang's singing in the shower………again**_

zealous: XD

_maxiepoo2: oh god…_

**blindbat14: I may be blind, BUT I'M NOT DEAF! x.X**

_angelicangel06: :O I can read his mind and it's…..it's….. -shiver-_

_**gasmask: what is it? is it bad?**_

zealous: is it creepy?

**blindbat14: is it like 'oh-my-god-my-eyes-they-burn-but-not-rly-bc-I-can't-see-and-I'm-also-reading-his-mind-so-I'm-not-sure-if-I-should-say-MY-EYES! THEY BURN!'?**

_maxiepoo2: ok, what?!_

_maxiepoo2: then again, I don't even WANT to know_

_maxiepoo2: so what is it angel?_

_angelicangel06: actually, it's pretty funny_

zealous: details, details, DETAILS!

zealous: DDDDEEEETTTTAAAIIILLLSSS!!

zealous: D.E.T.A.I.L.S. NOW.

_**gasmask: NEVA!**_

_angelicangel06: well…._

_maxiepoo2: hey angel?_

_angelicangel06: yeah max?_

_maxiepoo2: come here, u can tell me if you don't feel comfortable telling them_

_angelicangel06: thnx 0:)_

ANGELICANGEL06 IS AWAY

MAXIEPOO2 IS AWAY

zealous: WAIT! SO _SHE_ GETS TO KNOW?! WHAT THE-

_**gasmask: -CHICKEN NUGGET!**_

zealous: TISNF!

_**gasmask: talking to u! that's what's S…..N….F!**_

zealous: yeah well…..U MAKE MY EARS BLEED!

_**gasmask: u got that backwards! **_**U**_** MAKE OUR EARS BLEED!**_

zealous:………U MAKE MY EYES BLEED!

_**gasmask: -sniff- now that's just uncalled for.**_

GASMASK HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

**blindbat14: yeowch. harsh much?**

zealous: yeah well, he probably deserved it

**blindbat14: says you**

zealous: so are max and angel back yet?

**blindbat14: do they **_**look**_** like they're back to you?**

zealous: perhaps –insert evil laugh here-

ANGELICANGEL06 HAS RETURNED

MAXIEPOO2 HAS RETURNED

_angelicangel06: max….? max r u ok?_

_maxiepoo2: ……….his thoughts…..-shivers-_

_angelicangel06: well u wanted to kno…_

_maxiepoo2: well…..i thought they were something else…. -whimpers-_

zealous: care to share?

_maxiepoo2: __**NO**_

**blindbat14: and this is the kind of thing I was afraid of**

**blindbat14: this is fang after all**

**blinbat14: …..and fang's thoughts**

zealous: what's so bad about him and his thoughts?

_angelicangel06: have u even SEEN his thoughts?! (involving max?)_

_maxiepoo2: -starts shaking-_

**blindbat14: all righty then. come along kiddies, it be story time now.**

GASMASK HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

_**gasmask: i feel as if i haven't missed much**_

zealous: y lookie here! sir-farts-a-lot is back!

_**gasmask: HEY!**_

**blindbat14: -snickers-**

_**gasmask: HEY! IGGY! w/e happened to bro's before h-**_

**blindbat14: WOAH, slow down there bud, I was yankin' ur chain**

_**gasmask: o yeah? My chain doesn't like to be yanked**_

zealous: SHUT. UP. Angels' about to tell us what fang's thoughts were

BLACKFANG HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

**blackfang: you're going to what now?**

_maxiepoo2: -screams at top of lungs- I FEEL VIOLATED! YOU SICKO!_

**blackfang: WHAT'D I DO?!**

**blindbat14: it's not what u did….it's what u will do…… -insert dramatic music here-**

_maxiepoo2: SICKO! CREEP! WEIRDO! _

_maxiepoo2: ….FARTFACE!_

zealous: 'fartface'?

_maxiepoo2: …….i ran out of insults._

_**gasmask: and the plot thickens…..DUN DUN DUN**_

zealous: ur head is the only thing that thickens here boy

_**gasmask: shut up. I challenge u….**_

zealous: ….TO A DUEL!

_**gasmask: -evil smile-**_

zealous: -evil smile-

_**gasmask: let's do this.**_

ZEALOUS HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

GASMASK HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

_angelicangel06: …….o_

**blindbat14: DUEL: duelers each grab a weapon of their choice (knife, bat, soap, bubbles, etc.) last person standing or 'breathing' somewhat wins.**

**blackfang: ……ok then. wow?**

_maxiepoo2: SHUT UP! U DON'T DERSVERE TO TALK U CREEP!_

**blackfang: WHAT. DID. I. DO?!**

_maxiepoo2: u thought……..u though….U THOUGHT ABOUT ME SINGING TO HELLO KITTY BUBBLE SOAP! FREAKING HELLO KITTY BUBBLE SOAP!_

**blackfang: so I had a bizarre dream once, so WHAT?!**

**blackfang: and how is that sick?**

_Maxiepoo2: I DON'T KNOW. i'll think of a reason later_

**Blackfang: now ma-**

BLACKFANG HAS BEEN BLOCKED FROM THE CHATROOM

Fang sat back, gazing at the screen in confusion. BLACKFANG HAS BEEN BLOCKED FROM THE CHATROOM shone brightly in front of him.

He sat there for awhile before it finally sunk in.

"Oh real mature Max!"

* * *

**Stupid? Hated it? Loved it? Tell me in a review!**

**New ideas are always welcome! (And _will _be used!)**

**Sorry for the REALLY BIG delay, but I'll do my best to update faster!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Kate**


	6. Evil Smilies and the Red Head

**AIM: Maximum Ride style**

**Ah ha! Thanks to all that reviewed, each one makes me smile. Unless you're telling me I'm stupid –which you haven't….yet- and then I'll just be all 'Tell me something I don't know!'**

**So, moving on.**

**I was going through reviews and found two that stuck out. (At the moment) One had an idea for a chapter, and the other an idea for a screen name, and I decided, why not use them both?**

**FAXNESS ALERT! Toward the end….after **_**IT**_** leaves.**

**I also changed a few sn's………you like 'em?**

Max: _meandmywings  
_Fang: **blackfang  
**Angel: _teeheehee123  
_Nudge: zealous  
Iggy: **blindbat14  
**The Gasman: _**AsphyxiationAnnialation**_

* * *

**Ch. 5: Smilie's Dirty Little Secret **

* * *

_**AsphyxiationAnnialation: that duel was a total snore fest**_

zealous: not my fault you can't dodge a chair

_**AsphyxiationAnnialation: HEY! UR NOT SUPPOSED TO THROW IT AT MY HEAD! DOI!**_

zealous: DOI!

_**AsphyxiationAnnialation: DOI!**_

_meandmywings: and we r throwing chairs at people's heads y?_

zealous: duel. DUH.

_**AsphyxiationAnnialation: srsly max**_

**blindbat14: ah yes, the duel…**

**blackfang: duel?**

**blindbat14: duel.**

**blackfang: so that explains the hole in the wall…**

_meandmywings: give the man a prize_

**blackfang: so r u still mad at me max?**

_meandmywings: ……._

**blackfang: max…?**

_meandmywings: ……….nah. i guess i over reacted_

_**AsphyxiationAnnialation: yeah, like him thinking about you singing to hello kitty bubble soap and u screaming at him is overreacting.**_

_**AsphyxiationAnnialation: not**_

_meandmywings: it's not the soap that bothers me……or the singing. It's the fact that he was thinking about me IN THE SHOWER._

**blackfang: i'm right here**

_meandmywings: i kno_

_meandmywings: brb_

zealous: we'll b here!

**blindbat14: bye**

MEANDMYWINGS IS AWAY

zealous: don't wry fang, we don't blame u for thinking about her-

**blindat14: -in the shower**

_**AsphyxiationAnnialation: but we'll keep it-**_

_teeheehee123: -screams lyrics- -OUR DIRTY LITTLE SECRET!_

zealous: -sings with angel- -WHO HAS TO KNOW!

_**AsphyxiationAnnialation:-starts singing- -WHEN WE LIVE SUCH FRADGILE LIVES!**_

**blindbat14: -joins- IT'S THE BEST WAY WE SURVIVE! **

_teeheehee123: doo…doo….doo….something!_

zealous: w00t!

_**AsphyxiationAnnialation: THANK U FLOCK HOUSEHOLD!! GOOD NIGHT!**_

**blindbat14: yeah, go us! XD**

**blackfang: -blinks-**

**blackfang: never, again**

_**AsphyxiationAnnialation: do i hear an ENCORE?!**_

zealous: YEAH-YUH!

**blackfang: oh god.**

MEANDMYWINGS HAS RETURNED

_meandmywings: so, anything new?_

**blackfang: other than the fact that i believe i've gone deaf from gassy's voice hitting a high note and his voice cracking………nah, nothin' new**

**blindbat14: says the critic**

_**AsphyxiationAnnialation: says the blind kid**_

**blindbat14: oh not that again!**

_**AsphyxiationAnnialation: MwahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –evil smile- :K**_

zealous: :D

**blindbat14: x.x**

**blackfang: o.O**

_teeheehee123: :o)_

_meandmywings: GAH! SMILIES! KILL THEM ALL!_

**blindbat14: anger management issues much?**

zealous: XD

_meandmywings: GRR! STOP IT!_

_**AsphyxiationAnnialation: - **_(**AN:** a little triangle type thing should show up by the '-', if not, oh well…)

**blackfang: :**

_meandmywings: i hate smilies!_

_teeheehee123: -gasp- :O_

_**AsphyxiationAnnialation: :(**_

zealous: HOW CAN U SAY THAT?! SMILIES MAKE THE WORLD GO 'ROUND! U……U…..

_teeheehee123: SMILIE HATER-ER! ……….ER!_

**blindbat14: -makes 'x' with fingers and looks as if trying to get a spark- shame on u!**

**blackfang: iggy?**

**blindbat14: well it seemed like a good idea at the time…**

_meandmywings: grrrrrrr…… -growls-_

_**AsphyxiationAnnialation: wo-ah! down girl!**_

_teeheehee123: -laughs-_

zealous: HA! XD :D :) X) :P XP :o) –tries to figure out more smilies-

_meandmywings: STOP IT!_

**blackfang: I find this somewhat amusing…**

_**AsphyxiationAnnialation: u would -hinthint-**_

**blackfang: what?**

**blindbat14: u kno what he means**

**blackfang: not really…**

**blindbat14: do i have to spell it out for u?**

**blackfang: no, but an xplanation would be nice**

**blindbat14: -rolls eyes-**

_**AsphyxiationAnnialation: 2 words: KISSY KISSY!!**_

zealous: -rofl-

_teeheehee123: -laughs hysterically-_

_meandmywings: -chooses to ignore smilies of evil- kissy…..kissy….?_

_meandmywings: with whom? Ur little LISSY I presume?_

Zealous: that completely killed wht we were trying to do

**blackfang: max, don't be like that…**

_meandmywings: be like wht?! myself?! or should i be more like ur little girlfriend u don't see anymore_

**blackfang: max-**

REDHAIREDWONDER HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

RedHairedWonder: hhhhheeeellllooooo? Any1 here??

_meandmywings: speak of the devil, and the devil shall come_

MEANDMYWINGS HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

RedHairedWonder: whts w/ her??

**blindbat14: u rly are a wonder lissa**

RedHairedWonder: OMG!! HOW DO U KNO MY NAME!!

_teeheehee123: let us guess…_

_**AsphyxiationAnnialation: -glares-**_

zealous: EW! It's whats-her-face! Lord have mercy!

RedHairedWonder: HEY!!

_**AsphyxiationAnnialation: -grabs a bucket to puke in-**_

RedHairedWonder: GROSS!!

**blindbat14: well f- **_**NICK**_**, there u go**

**blackfang: -narrows eyes- shut up.**

RedHairedWonder: OH. MI. GOD. NICK?! IS THAT U?! I HAVEN'T TLKD 2 U IN….4EVER!!

**Blackfang: sadly, yes. and i was planning to keep it that way….**

RedHairedWonder: WE SHOULD TTLY HOOK UP SOME TIME!! OMG WOULDN'T THAT BE GREAT!!

zealous: her preppyness scars my eyes…and ears.

RedHairedWonder: no1 asked u, u little snot

_**AsphyxiationAnnialation: HEY!**_

zealous: -glares-

ZEALOUS HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

**blindbat14: wtf? **

BLINDBAT14 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

RedHairedWonder: well I doubt nick here cares about u geeky little online buddies

RedHairedWonder: rite nick?

RedHairedWonder: nick?

**blackfang: you know what lissa? I **_**do**_** care about these guys. they're my family, which your not part of. You never have been and you never will be. So I suggest you shut your freaking trap before I **_**shut it for you**_

**blackfang: go get a life, and I'm sorry to saw that I -cringe-……**_**kissed**_** you. –rinses w/ mouth wash repeatedly-**

RedHairedWonder: ………..

RedHairedWonder: well u kno wht nick? I HATE U!

REDHAIREDWONDER HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

REDHAIREDWONDER HAS BEEN _BLOCKED_ FROM THE CHATROOM

**blindbat14: slash and burn, complete slash and burn**

_**AsphyxiationAnnialation: go fang! :K**_

**blackfang: ……..that was fun, I want to do it again.**

MEANDMYWINGS HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

ZEALOUS HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

_meandmywings: hey fang?_

**blackfang: yeah?**

_meandmywings: thanks. :)_

**blackfang: …………for what?**

_meandmywings: -shakes head- nvm then_

MEANDMYWINGS HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

_**AsphyxiationAnnialation: dude, u just killed the moment**_

**blackfang: moment?**

_**AsphyxiationAnnialation: wow. i'm 8 and i already kno more about this than u do? sad.**_

**blackfang: i still do get what your saying**

**blindbat14: obviously.**

**blindbat14: well, it's been fun, but I'm calling it a night**

zealous: night

**blackfang: bye ……?**

_**AsphyxiationAnnialation: y'kno, I'm gonna call it a nite 2….bye**_

BLINDBAT14 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

ASPHYXIATIONANNIALATION HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

**blackfang: i still don't get what they were saying though…**

zealous: still? well, here's ur only hint….again……………….KISSY KISSY

**blackfang: what?**

zealous: night fang.

**blackfang: nudge wait!**

ZEALOUS HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

**blackfang: but I don't get kissy kissy…………**

**blackfang: do mean me and lissa? Or me and-**

**blackfang: oh.**

**blackfang: OH.**

**blackfang: now I get it……**

**blackfang: kind of….**

BLACKFANG HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

ZEALOUS HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

zealous: hey fang, I figured I might as well tell u

zealous: oh, nvm

zealous: ….hmm… -reads fang's posts-

zealous: -sigh-

zealous: looks like we're gonna need some help from the….

zealous: _LOVE DOCTOR!_

* * *

**And just who **_**is**_** the Love Doctor? Well, why don't you find in the next chapter?**

**Hopefully you noticed the Faxness, if not, I suggest you go back and re-read the part after -cringe- **_**Lissa**_** leaves. **

**Yes the Faxness was sort, but there's more of it to come.**

**Also, if you readers don't mind, I might putting real stories in some of the chapters. If you don't get what I mean, then you will soon see.**

**-Kate**


	7. The Lurve Doctor

**AIM Maximum Ride Style**

**I'm going to be adding little stories in here when I get the chance, but until then I give you these AIM conversations. (And the underline option seems to hate me in this story, oops.)**

**The screen names:**

Max_: meandmywings  
_Fang**: blackfang  
**Angel:_teeheehee123  
_Nudge: zealous  
Iggy:** blindbat14  
**The Gasman**_: AsphyxiationAnnialation  
_**??: WeAllHaveProblems

**Thank you to **magicmehome/Cupid's Jinx** for the original screen name (although I think I used the wrong one) for the…**

* * *

**Ch. 6 The Lurve Doctor**

* * *

BLINDBAT14 HAS SIGNED ON  
ZEALOUS HAS SIGNED ON

zealous: I hate this!

**blindbat14: Oh don't hate, it ain't nice…**

zealous: why shouldn't I hate this?!

**blindbat14: because I'm super-blind-kid-who-can-read-AIM. that's **_**why**_**.**

zealous: well, I still hate this!

**blindbat14: stop with the hate! IT'S JUST SO CRUEL!**

zealous: …… do you want me to get gas-boy to sing again?

**blindbat14: I prefer not to be deaf too, thanks**

zealous: aw, you feel no need to be like helen keller?

**blindbat14: not particularly**

**blinbat14: anyway, let's move on. what exactly did you hate?**

zealous: i hate the fact that the lurve doctor has yet to sign on, despite the fact that I pretty much spammed his inbox telling him to sign on to AIM or so help me Gasman I will have him studio boomed by gazzy and you

**blindbat14: aw, you included me in your death rant. I feel loved.**

zealous: well, you're welcome?

zealous: ON THE BRIGHT SIDE …. max and fang aren't here, so our plans are going according to ….plan.

**blindbat14: that made absolutely no sense what-so-ever but OK!**

zealous: and now we lay in wait…like a predator stalking its prey…

**blindbat14: anaconda time!! Shall I play the 'jaws' theme song for us instead?**

zealous: indeed my dear blink-kid

WEALLHAVEPROBLEMS HAS SIGNED ON

WeAllHaveProblems: Hello? Was I supposed to come here?

zealous: no. u were supposed to go to the moon.

zealous: OF COURSE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COME HERE!

WeAllHaveProblems: Yelling will not help you sort out your problems at all. The only way to get rid of your problem is to identify said problem.

WeAllHaveProblems: You must become one with your inner self.

**blindbat14: or in your case, your inner stalker**

WeAllHaveProblems: Excuse me?

zealous: IGGY! WE ACTUALLY NEED HIS HELP! STOP INSULTING HIM!

**blindbat14: I wasn't insulting him! I was helping him identify his problem! Besides. What's with the "WeAllHaveProblems" bit?**

WeAllHaveProblems: What?

**blindbat14: No seriously, I really wanna know. Does that correspond to you and all your multiple personalities, or just to you in general?**

WeAllHaveProblems: I can leave.

**blindbat14: oh yes, and then we'd all go boo-hoo all the way home! THE HORROR!**

zealous: IGGY! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS DECENT, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

WeAllHaveProblems: Well, I can see a few problems already.

zealous: But I haven't even told you why we need you here!

WeAllHaveProblems: Well, for starters, Mr. Bat obviously has some anxiety issues, fear of smart people, and a rather controlling demeanor.

**blindbat14: oh how he sees right through me.**

WeAllHaveProblems: Well you, Mr. Zealous, are obviously obsessive-compulsive, have a lack of respect for other peoples' opinions, and are the most annoying person to spam my inbox as of yet.

WeAllHaveProblems: Honestly, "Max and Fang having relationship issues"? "Max and Fang, Max's fear of commitment," "Max and Fang, Max's is mad at Fang for singing to Hello Kitty Bubble Soap"? What are those? Your little code name lingo for the two stray dogs you picked up on the streets one day?

**blindbat14: and people wonder why you're single.**

WeAllHaveProblems: I have a wife, thank you very much!

**blindbat14: You're not welcome. Besides, I can see it now…**

**blinbat14: "Phyllis, let me out of the basement! How dare you bribe my father into letting me marry you! OH PHYLLIS HOW I HATE YOU!"**

WeAllHaveProblems: Actually, you're just all around rude.

zealous: IT'S _MS_. ZEALOUS TO YOU PAL!

WeAllHaveProblems: My apologies ma'am. Sort of. And my name is PHIL. Have you not seen my show?

**blindbat14: DOCTOR PHIL?! **_**YOU'RE**_** THE LOVE DOCTOR?!**

**blindbat14: my god, even fang and max aren't **_**THAT**_** desperate!!**

WeAllHaveProblems: Wait, who am I talking to anyway?

**blinbat14: and you wonder why I called you a stalker**

zealous: igg..

**blindbat14: Oh god, someone call Dateline! To Catch A Predator!**

**blindbat14: "Hello, I'm your host for 'To Catch A Predator'. And on tonight's edition, we have none other than the evil Dr. Phyllis!"**

**blinbat14: "I swear officer! I never meant to do it! The high pitched voice with the laundry basket told me there was iced tea in the fridge! I only wanted iced tea!!"**

**blindbat14: "I swear to drunk officer, I am not God!"**

**blindbat14: dun dun dun dun!**

WeAllHaveProblems: Well excuse me for coming here to help you!

WeAllHaveProblems: AND MY NAME IS PHIL!!

**blindbat14: Guess what? I DON'T CARE!**

BLINDBAT14 HAS TEMPORARILY BEEN KICKED OUT OF THE CHATROOM

WeAllHaveProblems: (Dr. Phil looks up at his computer screen and blinks at what it says) Can you actually do that?

zealous: I just did, didn't I?

zealous: Ok, now that he's gone, I can finally discuss the issues with you. Ok?

WeAllHaveProblems: Um, shoot?

zealous: Um, er, ok… Well, you see there's these two people, I'll call them "Max" and "Fang". And there's a problem.

WeAllHaveProblems: Mmhm, go on.

zealous: See, they both love each other, but neither will admit it. Max came close to telling him on the AIM chatroom, but Fang's ex came on and ruined everything. To top it all off, Max has holed herself up in her room too afraid to talk to Fang now, and Fang can't get her to open up.

zealous: What should they do?

WeAllHaveProblems: Well, for starters, the one you call "Fang" should buck up the courage to tell the one you call "Max" how he really feels. Max, in turn, should also find the courage to tell Fang how she feels, and should come out of her room first.

WeAllHaveProblems: Once they tell each other that they love one another, things will be all fine and dandy.

zealous: you're kidding right?

WeAllHaveProblems: No…?

zealous: have you ever been in love?

WeAllHaveProblems: Well, I'm married aren't I?

zealous: …Right. But see, the thing is, you don't know Max or Fang like I do. Neither of them have the courage to say how they feel.

WeAllHaveProblems: And why do you say that?

zealous: Because they're just not like that. And uh, like I said, you don't know them like I do.

WeAllHaveProblems: And how well do you really know them?

zealous: Well, let's see… I've known them for almost my whole life; I've spent years locked up in a dog crate with them. We lived with Jeb for years until he went all commando and ran off on us, and we've been on the run for our lives even since Erasers completely annihilated our house.

zealous: And to top it all off, I'm desperate enough for them to be together that I've come to you.

zealous: and that's saying a lot.

WeAllHaveProblems: ………………Am I getting punk'd?

**blindbat14: Not unless you call me blowing up your studio 'getting punk'd'**

zealous: how did you get back on here?

**blindbat14: that's for me to know, and you to …never know.**

WeAllHaveProblems: Look, you both obviously need to sort out your priorities before I can truly help you. You have that taken care of, feel free to stop by my show.

**blindbat14: no, thanks**

zealous: wait, can you actually help us or not?

WeAllHaveProblems: Until you get your over active imagination in order, I'm afraid there's nothing I can really do.

**blindbat14: Uh-oh Phyllis, you shouldn't have said that… **

**blindbat14: (dives into bomb shelter)**

zealous: OVER ACTIVE IMAGINATION?! I'VE BEEN TORUTRED FOR MOST OF MY LIFE, AND YOU CALL THOSE WOUNDS AND SCARS AN OVER ACTIVE IMAGINATION?!

WeAllHaveProblems: And you have anger issues.

zealous: I HATE YOU! DR. PHIL, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOUR SHOW NEVER AGAIN SEES THE LIGHT OF ANOTHER DAY!!

**blindbat14: you want some fries to go with that? because you just got SERVED!**

WeAllHaveProblems: I can see where I'm not welcomed.

zealous: WELL THAT MAKES THREE OF US THEN. DOESN'T IT?!

WeAllHaveProblems: Honestly, calm down a bit.

zealous: BITE ME!

WeAllHaveProblems: You see-

**blindbat14: Eeeeeeet. (or some buzz-type noise) Newsflash, no one cares.**

WeAllHaveProblems: You know, you can also sit in the audience during one of my shows, and see if that enlightens your views.

zealous: yes, listen to the Buddha!

**blindbat14: are u serious Phyllis?**

zealous: buddha, buddha, buddha!

WeAllHaveProblems: (sighs) Well, tickets aren't that expensive.

zealous: contrary to your idiotic belief, I for one feel no desire to visit your blue collar comedy tour

WeAllHaveProblems: It's not a comedy tour, it's-

**blindbat14: goodbye, not wanted person!**

WeAllHaveProblems: Excuse me-

WEALLHAVEPROBLEMS HAS BEEN BLOCKED FROM THE CHATROOM

**blindbat14: and you could have called in oprah**

zealous: don't start iggy.

**blindbat14: fine, fine**

**blindbat14: so, uh, whadda ya say?**

zealous: say to what?

**blindbat14: howzabout we go pay our dear friend Phyllis a little visit eh?**

zealous: (evil grin) oh, let's

Needless to say, Dr. Phil would never get over his newfound fear of Avian-American kids named Iggy and Nudge.

* * *

**Enjoy for what it is now folks, because that was the last chapter of** **"**AIM Maximum Ride Style**"!  
The next chapter will be the first chapter of** **"**Randomness to the Max**"!**  
**See? I probably made one of you nervous, two of you scared, three of you happy, and the rest of you confused!  
If I offended any of you with this chapter or my insulting Dr. Phil, my apologies.  
Personally, I enjoyed writing out Iggy yelling at Dr. Phil. XD**

**Any more chapter of this fanfiction will be in actual story format, and I hope you like it. **

**In the next chapter, you get to accompany Iggy and Nudge on their visit to Dr. Phil's studio.**

**So, um, yeah. If I think of anything else to say, you'll probably see it later on it the story!**

**It will still features OOC charaters, randomness, creepy thoughts, explosions, Faxness, 'KISSY KISSY! ', The Lurve Doctor, and Hello Kitty Bubble Soap.**

**-Kate**


End file.
